These days a wide variety of electronic information products are used by individuals, enterprises, and research organizations, such as a notebook computer, desktop PC, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), server, and the like. They are deeply involved in every aspect of people's life.
As the process functions of those products become more powerful, the functionality of the products also increase tremendously. And changing speed increases rapidly. It becomes very important for vendors to develop and introduce the newest products to the market place in the shortest possible time.
During product design and development stage, various electronic components required in product operation have to be coupled and connected. There is a wide range of electronic components such as a Central Processing Unit, Random Access Memory, North Bridge chipset, South Bridge chipset, and all sorts of expansion buses, etc. In general, these electronic components are linked by schematic charts. The schematic chart is made by engineers based on experiences and product data and specifications of the electronic components. Referring to FIG. 3, engineers have to link the individual circuit of the electronic components to be coupled. As the vendors of a first electronic component and a second electronic component might be different, naming of the circuit also could be different. As shown in the drawing, a connection leg circuit for a first electronic component might be named “FRAME”, while another connection leg circuit for a second electronic component might be named “FG_FRAME”. But actually the connection leg circuits of these two electronic components are linked to a same Peripheral Component Interconnect Bus (PCI Bus). Hence the schematic linking operation of the connection legs of the first electronic component and the second electronic component that are to be linked to the same PCI bus has to rely on the experiences of engineers and has to refer to product specification data provided by component vendors for their circuit characteristics.
The method mentioned above has the following drawbacks:                1. As there are a great number of electronic components, even the new electronic components that are designed by modifying the similar products still could result in erroneous schematic linking. As a result, product development time increases.        2. Input and modifying of the parameters and attributes of the electronic components in the schematic chart usually is performed by engineers manually. It is easy to incur data input error and a waste of time.        3. Different names of circuits and signal lines of various electronic components are difficult to distinguish. As the product generally is jointly designed and developed by many people, the finished modules often do not have uniform standards. This increases the difficulty of recognizing and sharing the modules.        
Because of the aforesaid disadvantages, errors and waste of time on schematic chart design have been a nasty problem in the product development remained to overcome.